Master Seducer
by AndyBunny
Summary: #20. She was pretty use with all of his stupid and wicked tricks. But once Usui Takumi turns the charm on at full throttle, well, what can an in love Ayuzawa Misaki do? Fight for her pride, of course! Three-shot. AU. Comedy but still, Rated M. Cliched sweetness-and seduction-inside. :D. For Blommie8 and Dragneelangel.
1. One :: The Challenger

**Disclaimers: **Me don't own anything. Haha. Kidding! But I was serious, I don't really own anything. :D

**Dedication: **I wanted to dedicate this three-shot to Guileene—known here as **LyricsandGuitar**—since she was a huge fan of that animé known as Fairy Tail. Yeah, I like that one, too. :D. Anyway, the situation is greatly altered to keep things interesting. And mind you, I was currently experimenting on a certain yet absurd level of OOCness so; please bear with me, okay? And please, the characters here are still those of KWMS. I wanted to try changeable characters so, please, bear with my ludicrousness. I just really like experimenting on personalities. **Kiss and Tell **is not on **HIATUS, **okay? I was merely taking a break since I was still gathering my thoughts together for the twelfth chapter so, please, be patient—that is what I terribly needed. :D. Off with the story!

**Rate: **I don't want this to be a rated M but still, since there would be a small number of sweltering panoramas—and incongruous verbal communication—I'm going to place this under **Rated M. **I anticipate for your kind discernment. And this isn't just a rated M thing-y, okay? I wanted this under rated T, too. And also, this story is comedy—stop thinking of green thoughts just because I've placed this under M rating. Haha. Pervs.

**Master Seducer**

**-;-**

_See, there's this place within me where your fingertips still rests, your lips still linger, and your whispers softly echo. It's a place where a part of you will forever be a part of me_

— _Gretchen Kemp —_

_-;-_

_Every long lost dream, led me to where you are. Others who broke my heart, they were like Northern Stars. They are pointing me on my way and into your loving arms, this much I know is true. God bless the broken road that led me straight to you. _

— _Rascal Flatts —_

_-;-_

**Master Seducer**

**-;-**

**Master Seducer**

**-;-**

**Master Seducer**

**-;-**

**One:**

If there was one thing Misaki Ayuzawa ostracized the most that one sweltering day—which happened to be the second week ever since the summer season entered—it would be the display of that jerk Usui Takumi scattering his discreditable pheromones by the café. People—females in particular were obviously staring—and she couldn't help but feel extra vexed since he was taking too much attention and she hated it.

It was driving her crazy, the sight of him, she meant because the despicable man doesn't really know how to play fair! She knew that he knew that he was damned handsome and that he could have all the females in the world wrapped around his skilled little fingers and yet, he was still continuing to turn the charm on as though the attention he was receiving isn't enough for him. Well, who would be idiotic enough to not dart a second—and third and fourth and even the fifth!—glance at him? The man was named sexiest man that ever walked the Earth!

And already, she regretted the fact that she agreed on having him help around Maid Café when the serving thing was supposedly only done by females. Well, this one day is special since Maid Café was temporarily opened for females and now, their day is currently set as Butler Café wherein all servers are to dressed as males—and Satsuki, the absurd manager of the shop, decided to hire a few males to serve as bona fide males. And of course, Usui Takumi had to be involved because it would be a great lost for the café if he weren't able to participate. The maid waitresses were required to dress something as audacious and ingenious as ever and Aoi had the gratification of playing dress up again since he just started basting something outlandish for her that she didn't even wanted to wear in the first place. Come on, in this damned sweltering heat, who in the world would want to wear something akin to a Prince's outfit?

She could really kill Aoi for this.

But what annoyed her most is the fact that although _he _was wearing nothing but some casual black half-sleeve polo and his usual dark washed jeans; Usui Takumi was able to stand out like some goddamned blooming flower on the wrong season!

She rolled her eyes when some female customers behind her shrieked under their breaths—however they've done that, she had no idea at all—as they asked for _that guy in black's _service. She couldn't help but clenched her fist tightly as Takumi walked past her, his gaze on her was smoldering it almost made her breathless before he purposefully bumped his huge and well toned shoulder against hers and walked towards the guests behind her.

She seethed with anger. "I said wear something normal!" she hissed irritably as she proceeded near the counter to calm her raging thoughts. She pulled out orders into her tray and took in deep breathes, rolling her eyes again when she heard someone call for Takumi's service again.

Aoi jumped next to her, he, too, was working in their café since manpower is needed before he grinned. Unlike Takumi's _abnormal _clothing, Aoi was wearing nothing but simply a pair of white shirt and his school slacks—now that is what you consider as normal clothing. "Well, he is wearing something normal."

"How could you call that normal?!" she hissed again. "He was practically spreading his disgusting pheromones by wearing something as… as absurd and disgusting as that!"

Aoi dumped one look at Takumi again, grinning inwardly since he was certain Takumi was doing everything on purpose just to get Misaki's attention—as usual. "You know the difference between normal and absurd, Misaki-chi. And besides, look at the guy! He was simply trying to show you that even though he wasn't doing anything—more especially if he does something—he'd be able to get anyone's attention."

"So, what's your point?"

Aoi smiled. "Why don't you two just make up already; right here, right now—"

"I am not going to make out with him here!" blood crept up Misaki's cheeks while Aoi simply rolled his eyes and started gathering orders. "Do whatever you want." He called over his shoulders before he proceeded towards some tables.

Misaki seethed as she continued to watch Usui Takumi entranced the entire crowd of Maid Café—Butler Café—and she rolled her eyes once again when another group of females shrieked after the perverted outer space alien served them—with matching smiles—with their orders. She was about to ignore them but Kurotatsu—one of the annoying idiot trio—came running around while carrying a tray of fruit juices since he was being chased around by Shiro-yan and ended up colliding against Takumi. The result was flabbergasting because the glasses with the juices all fell down and ended up drenching Takumi from head halfway to his hips.

She couldn't help but laugh. "That should cool you down, jerk."

Erika merely shakes her head upon hearing Misaki's nasty remark. "Hmm, poor Usui-kun. He was only trying to please you."

Misaki grinned. "Well, I guess I'm very pleased now since he looks utterly ridiculous." But the smile on her lips vanished immediately when, instead of pulverizing the two idiots who were running around the café when it was obviously forbidden, Takumi, instead, reached out for the hem of the polo he was wearing before yanking it off over his head. All the female customers gasped while some fell down like dead flies from their chair at the sight of his magnificent body fit enough to be a model being displayed for many spectators to see.

Misaki gasped while Erika merely whistled, she was trying her best to hide her laughter because she was certain Misaki was going to explode any minute now. "Wow, that would cause a heat wave."

Misaki was still flabbergasted, stunned even, even if the loud and ridiculous screams coming from fan girls who were all able to get a view of Usui Takumi's _hot body _echoed all throughout her ears she was nearly deafened.

Satsuki came running out of the kitchen upon hearing the startling screams and gasped when she saw that Takumi was displaying his body while slowly wiping all traces of juice off his glistening and well toned skin, his muscles rippling on every stroke it was almost as if he was making love with himself. And to quote Erika, damn, he had definitely caused a massive heat wave!

"Misa-chan…" Misaki heard Satsuki say as they all watched her in extreme alarmity.

And to add up to her anger, Takumi started looking around with obvious and irritating innocence in his playful emerald green eyes. "Can anybody hand me a towel?"

A lot of towels were offered to him, even those from distant tables started rushing towards him as they volunteered to _wipe away_ the juice off his skin. Misaki didn't know what hit her either as she grabbed a spare shirt—she didn't even know where she got that—and a towel before she started walking towards Usui Takumi, a determined and obviously annoyed look on her face. She even ignored both Satsuki and Erika when they hissed an alarmed _Misaki, stop! _at her because they obviously guessed correctly that she was ready to charged against a war. The crowd parted, and she could hear Aoi and Honoka's amused giggles on some corner as she made her way towards Takumi.

Takumi caught her eyes and his innocent eyes suddenly turned wicked and cruelly playful as he focused his gaze only to her. Misaki gulped hugely, she couldn't take her eyes away from his really delicious—disgusting!—yes, disgusting hard earned muscles that were all displayed out for her to see.

Damn the man for making her act like a pervert!

She tried to look mad before she shove the spare shirt and towel against his chest—she blushed at the contact of his skin underneath the soft pad of her hand—before she glared up at him. His eyes were grinning and she was well aware that he was well aware that she knew he was enjoying this more than necessary.

"Get dressed back at the lockers." Misaki hissed at Takumi—her stupid boyfriend who likes to play pranks on her. "And don't get out lest I say so."

Takumi was still grinning as he slung his wet polo over his shoulders and started to walk seductively to the employees' quarters.

.

"_You think I still get affected whenever you're showcasing your disgusting maleness in front of the entire female population?" Misaki asked Takumi out of a whim due to sudden irritation._

_Takumi gazed at her, his eyes held a glint of pure surprise and amusement. "Pardon me?"_

"_Yes! I don't care anymore if you start seducing the entire female populace, okay? Just come to that Butler special of Maid Café, all right? Satsuki-sama expects your presence!"_

If there was one thing Misaki regretted ever saying, that would be the fact that she doesn't care anymore whether Usui Takumi—her stupid boyfriend—is making love with the entire crowd. But God forbid, she knew everything he was doing is nothing but a bluff to make sure she'd eat her words—it was a bet, after all. But although she _secretly _regretted that, she would never admit to anyone—not especially to that guy—that she wanted out of their bet. She stared at Takumi, his hair on its usual messy hairdo, but there wasn't just anything usual with the way he carries himself. In order to get her attention—yes, she was confident to say that he was only doing that to get her attention—he was all smiles today and acknowledges the presence of his fan girls who, by the way, looked like terrible idiots following after him since they worship the perverted alien as though he was some sex God.

She frowned at the adjective but couldn't deny it anyway since what others were saying about her boyfriend is true anyway—and in every quintessence of the word!

The bet started a day before the Butler special of Maid Café.

"_Misaki-chan, you don't mind inviting Takumi to our Butler special, right? Since he was extremely good looking, I think he'd be able to attract more customers—along with you—once we placed him on the service crew."_

_That was what Satsuki had told her that night while they were packing up by the kitchen. And just in time, the said perverted alien came barging in from the quarters, his uniform already on but he carried it with a force of an impending storm as though he was advertising school uniforms for pedo girls to ogle about. Misaki couldn't help but swallow heavily, because indeed, that uniform hogged his body as though it had a mind of its own—emphasizing the hard earned physique of his taut shoulders and well-muscled arms. She thought she wanted to throw herself at him but swiftly look away when he caught her gaze and started wearing that familiar maliciously mischievous watch. _

"_I don't think I'd be able to attend your Butler special, Manager. As you can see, I've got a very jealous girlfriend."_

_Misaki turned a deep and dark shade of angry red as she glared at Takumi. "What? You think I still get affected whenever you're showcasing your disgusting maleness in front of the female population?"_

_Takumi obviously looked amused. "Pardon me?"_

"_We've been dating for half a year now and I could very much say that I've gotten fairly used over your stupid tricks already. I don't get affected by you at all. Not at all. If you want to come, then come. I don't care anymore."_

_Takumi's eyes turned wickedly mischievous as he crossed his muscled arms over his muscled chest, his thumb came rubbing the lower part of his lips as he eyed Misaki with such obvious seduction. "Hmm, I'm giving you the chance to take that back."_

"_No way in hell I'd do that! Just come already!"_

_Takumi laughed. "Care to repeat what you've told me again?"_

_Misaki's forehead creased. "I don't care anymore?"_

"_Not that, stupid. The other one."_

"_Just come already?"_

_The intensity inside his eyes turned a few more shades higher as his green gaze turned even more afire. And with only his gaze, he was able to root Misaki on her spot. "The one about getting used of me…"_

_Realization dawned on her face as Misaki nodded. "Oh, that one. I said, I could very much say that I've gotten fairly used over your stupid tricks already. I don't get affected by you at all."_

"_And you won't take it back?"_

_Misaki started to get annoyed because Takumi had successfully placed them in a loop conversation. "Yes! I don't care anymore if you start seducing the entire female populace, okay? Just come to that Butler special of Maid Café, all right? Satsuki-sama expects your presence!"_

"_A hundred bucks says you don't really mean that."_

_Aoi, who appeared out of nowhere, came prancing inside the kitchen and grinned in amusement over what's transpiring between the Idiot Couple. "Misaki, I know that you know that you weren't an idiot for accepting a bet against your boyfriend when we all know who's about to win."_

_She'd snorted. "Your lack of faith in me hurts."_

"_Well, it isn't like I have much faith in you. I just know that you'd get lost on that and you're about to lost a hundred bucks against Takumi."_

_She gasped. "No, I won't!" Takumi's dark chuckle snapped her out of her conversation against Aoi. She frowned at him. "Make it two hundred! And you won't be laughing anymore once you lost on this! You'll be as sorry as your ass! And if I win, you'll lead Maid Café's Kissing booth next week."_

_Takumi had that sinful grin on his lips as he stared at his daring girlfriend in amusement. Misaki could only gulped since what she hated most are sinfully handsome men. With just his seductive and sensual grin—and the way he licks his lower lips, damn the guy!—he could make the Botticelli angel look like a friggin' gargoyle! "You're on—oh, and if I win, you'd kiss me here in the kitchen and in front of the entire staff of Maid Café."_

"_What—you pervert!"_

"_You had your conditions. I'm going to set mine as well."_

_She was about to retort but Satsuki-sama started shrieking loudly as though she was some crazed teenager who had her first orgasm. "Deal's on!" she screeched. "And since this is the first time you two are going PDA, I obtain the right to video your first torrid kiss!"_

_Misaki frowned. "Satsuki-sama," she groaned. "—you make it sound like I'm going to lost here."_

_The self-effacing Manager of Maid Café smiled apologetically at Misaki. "Well, honey, let's just say I know how things like this ends, okay?"_

_She groaned and frowns again when she saw Takumi offering his hand to her for a handshake, his expression saying Game. Match. On. She accepted his deal. "You're going down."_

_Takumi sniggered darkly—and she was instantly enamored by his also sinful chuckle. This guy could definitely become a Master Seducer! "You'd regret this so much you would never dare bet against me again."_

"_Hah! We'll see."_

"_We will really see, Ayuzawa."_

_Aoi, Satsuki and the other employees who are present inside the staff room groaned—and squealed—because things are getting exciting for Maid Café again. _

So, it was her stupid statement at the heat of the moment that set things spinning, but she never thought that jerk Takumi would take things this serious! And not only that, two hundred bucks are on the line! God knows she needed as much money as she could earn for this week's daily expenses and now, once she lost, she'd be handing over her food money to that jerk Takumi!

Damn him for being a money-whore when he's friggin' rich already!

"Don't you think you two are getting way too serious with this bet?"

Misaki sniffed, obviously unimpressed as she continued eating her lunch, trying her best to look unaffected in front of her best friend, Sakura, who bet against Takumi since she was present in Maid Café, too. "I think things are going just fine. And besides, it is high time someone teach that jerk a lesson."

"Nobody teaches Usui Takumi a lesson." It was Shizuko and Misaki frowned when even her supposedly stoic best friend was unable to suppressed a sigh after Takumi started rolling up the sleeves of his long sleeve uniform to his elbows—showing an expanse of pale and smooth flesh—since he will be joining their classmates on playing basketball. "Ah, your lover boy is playing basketball."

Sakura sighed, too. "And he stands out the most. What a sight. I know I shouldn't have retired from his fan club."

Misaki was flabbergasted. "You were a member of that?!"

"Aren't we all—"

"Kyaa! Go, Usui-sama!" some girls started screaming.

"I love you, Usui-sama!"

"Go for it, Takumi-sama!"

"Make love with me already, Takumi-sama!"

Misaki rolled her eyes as she started wrapping her lunch. "This is really getting ridiculous?"

Sakura laughed. "Now, you say that?"

"No—not the bet. I mean, his fan girls. They are starting to look really exaggerated." She dusted grass off her skirt and dumped her lunch box inside her bag before shrugging. She was already and really in a bad mood. "I'm going off to the Student Council room." She darted one last glance at Takumi and gulped again when she noticed that three of his uniform's button were left undone—not leaving much for one's imagination. And she couldn't help but blushed beet red because even his slightly exposed chest seemed to be seducing her into submission. She remembered feeling his chest under the soft pads of her fingertips, and his lips seductively brushing against her jaw down to the base of her throat as he tried to enamor her senseless—and she was instantly captivated because she suddenly turns all squiggly once he turns the charm on.

Takumi darted one seductive glance her way, and her face turned a hundred shades redder before she bid farewell to Sakura and Shizuko and dashed away from the open field.

Shizuko could only pity Misaki. "Hmm, I didn't know she was that dense when it comes to love. Isn't it obvious that Takumi's doing all these absurd things to make sure he keeps her under his control?"

Sakura casually laughed. "Well, I still think he had turned the charm on at full throttle."

"And she's doomed." Shizuko waved at Takumi when he abandoned the game halfway and approached them. She smiled good-naturedly. "Don't you think you should pity her? She was practically melting with just one gaze from you."

Takumi slumped down on the floor and joined them and both women thought Misaki was so goddamned lucky to have a boyfriend who would even bother to do absurd things like this just to keep their girlfriends leashed to their charms. "That's the whole point. I want to make her see that even if I am already her boyfriend, she still wouldn't be able to get used to me."

Sakura snickered. "And your point?"

"She's mine." He says, his eyes were glinting with obvious wickedness again. Sakura and Shizuko notice the girls around them melt because he was just so seductive it was almost ridiculous. "And whatever's mine, it won't get away from me easily. And besides, I was after the kiss."

"You really live up to your reputation."

"Where's Ayuzawa off to?"

"SC room." He nodded at the two before he began to walked out of the field too and entered the building where the SC room was located. Shizuko shakes her head again before she resumed eating. "Let's just hope Misaki wouldn't hang herself in the SC room once Takumi is done seducing her again."

Sakura giggled. "Actually, I bet against Misaki. It was obvious she'd lost this."

Shizuko paused momentarily, before she started laughing. "I did the same, too."

.

Yey, what do you think? Was it nice? Was it dripping with sensuality and seduction? I was trying to accept a certain level of OOCness here so please, bear with me while I test, okay? I really wanted to see a side of Takumi openly seducing Misaki in front of other people. I like the idea of them PDA-ing. :D

Give me some review, okay?

Two more chapters left and then, it'll be **Kiss and Tell.**

**AndyBunny**


	2. Two :: The Cheater

**Author's Note: **By the way, Master Seducer was a dimension set before my one-shot Unforgotten. This was years—_and years, years, years—_before the break-up. Haha. I just thought you wanted to know. :D. You probably wanted to kill me right now, right? Sorry for the super unnecessary spoiler. But after **Kiss and Tell **I have plans to write the story before Master Seducer and the story after Unforgotten—and I really hope I get to finish **KaT **in due time. :D

As for those disappointed because I wouldn't be updating Kiss and Tell for a very short while, do forgive me. Writing that one really pressures me so I was just trying to take a very short break. But you don't have to wait long since, while I'm writing this, I was also writing Kiss and Tell.

**Master Seducer**

**-;-**

_See, there's this place within me where your fingertips still rests, your lips still linger, and your whispers softly echo. It's a place where a part of you will forever be a part of me_

— _Gretchen Kemp —_

_-;-_

_Every long lost dream, led me to where you are. Others who broke my heart, they were like Northern Stars. They are pointing me on my way and into your loving arms, this much I know is true. God bless the broken road that led me straight to you. _

— _Rascal Flatts —_

_-;-_

**Master Seducer**

**Two:**

Misaki was still in a sour mood upon she reached the Student Council club room.

The earlier irritation had doubled tenfold (if it could really multiply) along with the raging heat of the summer season. Sweat trickled down her forehead and she couldn't help but feel the heat percolate into her system as she worked on papers requested by students during the first wave of summer heat. It was never really hard doing SC assignments—what's hard for her is dealing with the season especially that she had tons of reason to feel irritably heated now that a certain someone is annoying the hell out of her.

For the last two years, Seika had improved and with the help of Miyabigaoka High, they donated facilities for the newly improved Seika which included shower rooms located next to the Gym, three laboratories, a cooking room for culinary curricular and other educational facilities that the next batch could use for their own benefit. She was thankful that Igarashi-kaichou—despite retaining his lecherousness—suggested he help Seika since he was _friends _with her. She frowned; remaining the times she would frequent Miyabigaoka High to discuss some cases with him and someone would tag along with her, lying that he was the guard of the _butterfly _President of Seika.

But then again, if only he could be twice as sweet and charming then and until now, she wouldn't have any problem dealing with the demon she unleashed when she bargained two hundred bucks and a torrid kiss with him.

Gah! Torrid kiss! Misaki thought she wanted to die.

"Ayuzawa-kaichou, if you're feeling so stuffy, why don't you try taking a quick bath first in the female quarters?" It was Yukimura—her ever reliable vice-President.

She fanned herself using one of the papers and felt the heat grating into the last nerves of her system. She sighed. "You're right. Maybe I should cool off for a moment. Staying in this raging heat makes me feel too dehydrated."

"I could buy some cold juice for you."

"Sure. I'll be back in a few, okay? Kanou, you go and accompany Yukimura, okay?"

"Yes, Ayuzawa-senpai."

Misaki smiled at Kanou—Yukimura's sort of guard dog (and sometimes, she couldn't help but think there was some sort of bromance already brewing between those two)—before she got her bag and got out of the SC club room, heading straight to the back exit of the building that leads to the Gym where the shower rooms are located. The shower area was always open especially during the first gesticulate of the summer temperature since most of the students recurrently needed to cool off. The infirmary was unusually full too because often dizziness became the recurrent sickness of all Seika students. She headed straight to the locker, stuffing her things inside her cabinet before she pulled off over her head her summer sweater, undoing three of her buttons next before she loosened her tie. Misaki sighed in relief as the dry breeze coming from the nearby river dampened her skin. She removed her shoes next and was about to completely take off her blouse when she felt the presence of someone inside the locker room with her.

Her forehead creased as she wordlessly spun around and face her companion only to end up having the blood drained off her face when she saw none other than Usui Takumi standing by the door, blocking all possible safe exits. Misaki's heart thudded loudly. He was still dressed normally—his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and three of his buttons were undone. But damn! There was obviously no way in hell he wore that uniform in a normal way. He could wear dishrags and still come out hot. His hair was on its usual messy spikes and she wanted nothing but to run out of the shower area and completely scream on the entire student body that she regretted ever thinking of planning to cool off.

He grinned at her, already reading her all too familiar reaction before he crossed well muscled arms over slightly exposed chest. "Hmm, you look like you've seen a ghost."

Misaki tried to come out cool as she copied his posture. "You pervert, you know you're not supposed to be here."

Takumi arched an eyebrow at her before he titled his head slightly as if he was thinking about something. And damn, Misaki could only gulp as she stared at the also exposed skin of his neck. Why, oh, why does his skin have to seduce her, too?! Was the stupid boy also doing it on purpose?! Was he teaching his entire system tricks to make her be submissive of him? Misaki nearly gagged when he started unbuttoning his polo and walked towards her in real slow and life threatening advances. She backed away, wincing when she slammed the back of her head against the door of her locker and glared at Takumi.

"Stay back!" she screamed. "You know you're not supposed to be here! If the teachers found out you are here in the girls shower area, both of us would get in trouble!"

Takumi chuckled darkly; his voice was dripping with danger and mischief as he continued advancing forward. "Don't worry, I've placed a _Do not disturb _signage by the entrance." Her anger got drowned along with her anxiety when he finally reached her and wordlessly placed one hand on the side of her head, completely cornering her, his polo entirely undone, showcasing—_again!—_his complete set of six pack abs that seems to be screaming out on her, pleading to be touched, his slacks hanging dangerously low on his hips she had to fight the urge to lift her hands up and pull those stupid pants that does weird things to her wildest imagination.

Misaki wanted to scream.

She glared at him. "What do you accomplished by doing this to me?" she finally hissed—finally found the voice to hiss against him. "Why are you doing this to me? You know I hate it when you do that—that… that kind of thing wherein you already looked as though you're sexing up with the crowd."

Takumi laughed a hearty one, and the only thing Misaki could do is melt because he was just so fascinating it was almost unfair. Why does he have to be so perfectly handsome while she, here, screams out flawed and imperfection? "You brought this on you, _love." _he emphasized the endearment and her heart thudded painfully. "I remembered telling you that you can still take back your words, but what did you do? You didn't. We both know you couldn't really win a bet against me."

Misaki frowned. "Heartless."

"I think the heartless one here is you." he shot back, his green eyes were suddenly ablaze and piercing, as though he was making her see that he was doing all these to accomplished something—as though he wanted her to see something. "And since I think you're beginning to turn as cold as snow again, I guess it's high time I teach you a lesson."

"You're not teaching me a lesson." Misaki denied vehemently, her mind was getting all muddy with his exposed body just a few inches from her—and she was really getting close to being swallowed by Takumi's all too powerful charm. "You're seducing the crowd."

"Hmm… am I?"

"Y-Yes…" she held her breath when she felt him move, inching closer and closer to her she could almost feel his warm breath brushing her skin. "—Er… er… wha—what are you… doing?"

Takumi chuckled darkly. "What do you think?"

"You are playing with me again." She snarled, although she knows that with this kind of proximity, she couldn't do another thing anymore but fake out anger. "You never really take whatever I say seriously!" she tried pushing him off but the moment her bare hands made contact against exposed flesh, she felt electricity running rampant all over her body it was almost too painful. But then, it was a wrong move because Takumi suddenly caught her hands and slammed her forcefully against the lockers, pressing her with his heated body and before she could even realized what he's doing, he was already kissing her on the side of her neck, sucking on her skin with such expertise it made her knees wobble and her mind go haywiringly crazy! Misaki was stunned and before he could even do something worse than taking advantage of her, he shove him away again and swiftly gathered her things. "Pervert!"

Takumi's laugh echoed all over the deserted halls. "Right back at you! And oh, you should really do well on hiding your neck!"

She paused running right in front of a mirror and gasped when she saw a darkening mark entrenched on her too pale skin. Misaki gagged. The jerk put a hickey on her!

.

If there was something Satsuki notice about her two most favorite people in the world, it would probably be the fact that they've gone more hostile on each other than before—well, Misaki was. She notice her unusual hairdo since her hair was tied down to the side, her wavy raven strands sprawled on the left part of her shoulder as though she was adamant on not letting anyone see the left part of her shoulder. There was also a small flesh-colored band-aid on her neck, concealing what she falsely thought of as some small cut.

The humble Manager stared next to Takumi who was still enamoring the crowd with his inborn charm, although on some risky instance, he would dart a quick glance on Misaki who was obviously aware of the fact that someone—her boyfriend, in particular—was staring at her. Her entire face was red—although she wasn't really sick—and she had that awkward posture as if she wanted to really get away from Takumi. Satsuki couldn't help but sigh, the flowers of moe being unleashed again at the thought of the way too obvious sexual tension between the two.

Aoi pranced next to her, casually elbowing her before she pointed out the two with his lips. Satsuki frowned at his playful niece—no, nephew. "So rude. You don't point out people that way, Aoi."

Aoi merely shrugged. "Well, whatever, but I think the sexual apprehension flanked by them is too powerful for us, customary staffs, to disregard. I mean, look at them! They just look so hot amidst teasing the other and trying to ignore the other. Look at how Misaki-chi's face is blushing. Something must have happened between them for her to act that way."

Satsuki simply rolled her eyes. "You think too much for such a young age."

"Is the deal off already?" Honoka asked as she walked past them and also watched the two. "Hmm, who won?"

Aoi laughed. "I still think its Takumi."

Misaki must have heard that because she suddenly snapped her annoyed eyes at Aoi's and scowled at him. "The deal's not off yet! I'm going to win this!"

"You sound like you're only forcing yourself to say that." He pointed out. "Look at Takumi, he was so graceful I could almost feel his pheromones invading the air."

"Yes, and it smelled disgusting!"

After he was done serving the customers, Takumi eyed Misaki, his eyes were passionate and held a certain depth although the wickedness and mischief behind them was still too strongly obvious to ignore. "Hmm, guess you still haven't learned your lesson, huh?"

"You assaulted me!" she screamed out thoughtlessly, revealing her earlier dilemma since the jerk guy placed a hickey on her! "You're such a cheater!"

Takumi casually laughed, darting one quick glance at Satsuki who seemed to have already floated off to nirvana at the mention of the word assaulted. Sometimes, he just couldn't understand the humble Manager. He was debating with himself who was more perverted: him or Manager Satsuki. But well, he enjoys Misaki's impasse too much that he could care less of what others think about their relationship. And besides, it isn't like they matter. What's more important in his entire mind was Misaki and Misaki alone. He knows that one more subtle push and his amusing girlfriend who's ready for anything as long as it involves him getting lawyered would finally admit defeat and come running to him like a fan girl.

"I'm not going to let you sleep tonight." He mumbled, his voice was low and predatory and it is what he only needed to make the other staff scream and some of the customers squeal due to his sexual innuendo. Satsuki fainted next with a nosebleed while some of the female customers dropped like dead flies on the floor. He grinned at Misaki. "See that? My words are known to cause paralysis."

She gaped, but quickly fixed her expression as she glared at him and placed back the tray to the counter—her shift for today was over. "That's because you're a pervert."

"And you're not?" he retorted easily; playfully. "I remember that you enjoy it so much when I play with you." he couldn't help but snicker inwardly when another lady fainted down the floor.

Misaki was flabbergasted. The guy really doesn't know how to play fair! And how could he utter those words shamelessly?! Satsuki-sama had already fainted and more of the customers are already dragged like dead bodies to the café's inner medical wing. How long does he plan to keep this up?! "You're unbelievable." She mumbled under her breath as she watched Takumi watch her with equal reverence—or maybe even more—as though he could see right through her clothes. She blushed again. "I'm leaving." She announced, her spirits suddenly lowered. She turned her back on them and quickly entered the staff room, undressing as quickly as possible before putting on her usual clothing.

Usui Takumi had just turned the charm on and pushed it up on an even higher notch!

She frowned as she buttoned up her polo and stuffed things on her bag. Maybe, Aoi and the others are right. She really had no chance of winning against this bastard who knew how to play with her. Now, she felt utterly ridiculed because her defeat came in easy and obvious. Usui Takumi had just routed her once again. Angrily, Misaki pulled out her wallet and fished out two one hundred bucks before she slung her bag over her shoulder. Another angry frown was embedded on her face when she caught Takumi by the kitchen—thanked God it was deserted.

He beamed at the sight of her. "Hmm, I thought you're going home?"

"You could stop all these now." She says coldly. "The seductive gazes, the flirty smiles, the tearing off your clothes in public, playing basketball and all those stupid whatnots." She was hissing and she could practically feel that unfamiliar heat appearing behind her eyes. She wanted to punch herself for even thinking of crying. Why would she cry when it was her fault in the first place? She walked towards the counter and slammed the money on the counter and swiftly walked to the back exit. "You won, jerk." She conceded bitterly and got out of the café.

.

Aoi laughed at the annoyed look on Takumi's face when he encountered the pheromone boy inside the kitchen. He regarded the two hundred worth paper bills on his clenched fist as though he was completely disappointed over Misaki's admission of defeat just a few seconds ago. He leaned by the wall, crossed his arms over her chest and grinned at Takumi.

"You look like someone killed your dog." He commented in mockery.

Takumi snapped his vexed green eyes on Aoi before frowning. "She just admitted defeat."

"Isn't that the plan?" he reminded him. "You agreed on joining the Butler special, wore the clothes I advised you to wear, turned the charm on and even conspired with the entire café staff so you could get into Misaki's nerves—even making Satsuki-san allow you to tear off your clothes in public when it was forbidden." Another hearty laugh. "She admitted defeat, what's not to be happy about? You got your two hundred bucks."

He frowned at Aoi before he started untying his apron. "You think I'm after her money when I have tons of it?" he said almost arrogantly. "And besides, I didn't got the kiss—that's what I'm disappointed about."

Aoi rolled his eyes. "You really are a pervert."

"I was just kidding." He snorted. "Well, I wanted her to admit defeat, of course, as long as she knows why I'm doing all of these."

"You did this to tease her."

"I bothered to do these entire ridiculous things because she was my girlfriend—she isn't just some girl. I did all these to make sure she would never get tired of me."

Aoi laughed. "You are so insecure." He commented dryly. "And besides, you act as if you don't know Misaki well. She was so smitten by you that I doubt she would even think of running off to other guys."

"Other ugly guys." Takumi retorted acidly.

Aoi shrugged. "So, what's your plan now? She looks clearly mad to me when she left. She looked like she was about to cry."

Takumi laughed one seductive laugh again that even Aoi couldn't help but swallow hugely because the guy just exudes too much sexual pheromone any other guy who would see him in such a state of undress—or even fully clothed—would automatically take a hit of their self-esteem. He had that effect on women—and some of their kind, as well—and well, why wouldn't he had that effect? He wasn't named sexiest man on Earth for nothing. He was like a walking pheromone. He could enamor even the wildest and most untamed animal on Earth with just one of his seductive and definitely jaw dropping smile.

And that untamed animal he was talking about is none other than his pseudo girlfriend.

"What's my plan now?" Takumi repeated, his thumb massaging the lower part of his lips again in an almost seductive and sensual way it was almost considered as a crime. "What else do you think? I just have to turn the charm on one more time and Misa would definitely crumble on her knees again—I have that effect on her after all."

Aoi snorted at him again before he rolled his eyes. "She hasn't gone far yet. You should really go now instead of boasting around your arrogance."

.

Whoop-dee-doo! At last, this chapter is done.

One more chapter and then I'd start back on Kiss and Tell again. Anyway, did you like it? I didn't know it was this hard writing such a really elaborate physique about Usui Takumi. I was literally sweating here—or maybe it's because it's already the beginning of the summer season here in the Philippines.

Whoo! Super duper init! I think I'm going to melt!

Do review, okay?

**AndyBunny**


	3. Three :: Master Seducer

**A/N: **Although the journey was very short, still, thank you for being with me for all the three chapters of Master Seducer. It was a fun ride, all right? And I hope, you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing them. Thank you for reading and reviewing and I'll see you all in Kiss and Tell. :D

**AndyBunny**

**Master Seducer**

**-;-**

_See, there's this place within me where your fingertips still rests, your lips still linger, and your whispers softly echo. It's a place where a part of you will forever be a part of me_

— _Gretchen Kemp —_

_-;-_

_Every long lost dream, led me to where you are. Others who broke my heart, they were like Northern Stars. They are pointing me on my way and into your loving arms, this much I know is true. God bless the broken road that led me straight to you. _

— _Rascal Flatts —_

_-;-_

**Master Seducer**

**Three:**

Seika was awfully quiet, that was Misaki had thought as soon as she stepped past the wrought iron gates of the previously notorious school. She could feel tension in the air and she could swear on every Shinto gods that this wasn't the first time she had felt this kind of dark suspicion. She felt it when Takumi stayed on the back alley of Maid café to check out if who he really saw was her, she felt it when she nearly put that maid costume during the Sports festival, she felt it when Honoka had told her about that ghost on the spiritual spot when they went out to that beach and most of all, she felt it when Takumi decided to leave Seika and study on Miyabigaoka to make sure the control of his family finally stops.

She looked around suspiciously; trying to look inconspicuous because she was pretty certain someone was staring at her from the shadows as she secretly studied the students—especially the male ones—who would dare try to do anything funny against the Student Council President. There was nothing particular going on with the girls—God, they really are gifts from God—while the boys are busy being all noisy and playful as they converse with each other again. But then again, there was still that suspicious feeling that she couldn't put her foot into because she fears that one wrong move and she would fall into the trap of whoever bastard it was that was planning to _assassinate _her in public.

Her friendly female classmates greeted her—as always—and some even gave her baked cookies which, this day, she suddenly felt suspicious about accepting before she walked towards her seat. But just when she was about to have a seat, she halted midway, staring suspiciously at her chair, thinking that someone might have place something dangerous on her seat. She dropped her bag first on the wooden chair and when nothing happened—when it didn't burn or got electrocuted or suddenly exploded, she heaved out a sigh of relief and pulled out her pen inside her pocket and purposefully but unobtrusively dropped it on the floor. The pen made a low sound as it crashed against the floor and rolled underneath her desk, hitting the leg of the table. Misaki grinned inwardly and kneeled down to grab her pen, inspecting the underside of both her table and chair and when she didn't find anything suspicious, she smiled proudly, and finally took her respective seat, which were three more tables from the whiteboard.

Her classmates, Kurakano-san suddenly went towards her along with four other girls while some of the males proceeded to the front of the classroom. Misaki was instantly alarmed of what is going to happen but when she tried to break away, Kurakano smiled at her good naturedly and forced her down on her seat.

She forced out a nervous smile. She certainly couldn't go Demon mode against these ladies when they were so good to her. "What's going on?"

Kurakano giggled at her in amusement and once again with the swearing, the suspicion multiplied tenfold. She was so certain now that this would become a very, very long day. "Just stay put, Ayuzawa-kaichou. Someone has a surprise for you."

_God, I hate surprises! _She screamed mentally before forcing her eyes on the whiteboard where the boys are playing with some string connected to some rolled banner atop the whiteboard. She was about to say something again when one of his classmates finally pulled on the string and the banner rolled down, showing an image of her on her Juliet costume with that bastard Takumi kneeling in front of her offering her a rose.

She let out a horrified gasp as blood climbed up her cheeks; the thought of murdering Usui Takumi for actually having the nerve to humiliate her emerged on her raging system. Another of her classmates suddenly entered the classroom carrying a bouquet of green roses and handed it to her while smiling. Misaki glared at the guy who had the unfortunate ordeal of handing the flowers to her and she gingerly accepted it, forcing out a smile since her female classmates are congratulating her.

"Thanks." She mumbled dangerously and narrowed her eyes at the boys who were laughing at her expression. They were instantly silenced. "Thank you, you may now removed that… banner." She fought the urge to say _disgusting _since she was on the company of other women and if they think Usui Takumi's way of apologizing was romantic, they were wrong. He was certainly tasteless and once she gets her fingers around his smooth neck, he would have a hard time removing them.

The following hours were a lot more frustrating and embarrassing than the first surprise. Misaki found everything absolutely ridiculous and absurd because everything was a waste of money and effort and instead of forgiving Takumi, she had this odd feeling of actually not forgiving him anymore because he just showed her how much of an idiot he actually was. During Homeroom, she was busy listening to their teacher's discussion when a consecutive number of banners of really annoying and obnoxiously bright colors came floating on the windows of their classroom.

The first banner—the one with the annoying neon pink color—had a print of Ayuzawa Misaki, I love you on it. Her classmates giggled, even their female teacher found it absolutely amusing and instead of teaching them, they focused on the succession of banners that were floating outside.

_Forgive me already, I miss you already, I miss kissing you already, I love you, _and some other whatnots came broadcasting themselves in front of the entire school to see. But the last one was what turned the entire building into a noisy building: _Misaki Ayuzawa love Usui Takumi forever. _And since that snapped her sanity, she ended up grabbed her notebook and throw it against the last banner with the intolerable and loathsome and insufferable bright neon green shade. The classroom went still—even her Homeroom teacher—and in silence, she took her seat again and smiled dangerously at the teacher.

"Now, please proceed."

After Homeroom, they changed classes for Advance Math and she was still seething with anger when she wasn't able to see Usui Takumi since that was the only class they share together. A lot of females were congratulating her, forcing her to _pleeeeease, forgive Takumi-sama already! _because they thought themselves that what he's doing is really cool and just showcases his power on the school. She smiled politely at them and was about to occupy her seat when she gasped horribly at the sight of the drawing on her desk, which resembles an awful lot of Takumi's handsome—er, disgusting face. Her anger leveled up and she was really on the verge of killing him as she silently pulled the lid of her desk to grab a cloth when, instead, all her materials for her Advance Mathematics are gone and are replaced by tons and tons of green roses that made her nose itchy—and her hands tickly to shoot Usui Takumi on the head once she sees him.

That bastard is so on the top of her Hit List so he really better watch it!

She shut her desk close and grabbed a napkin on in her bag instead and started wiping the desk clean when she accidentally hit something—some kind of button that she swear wasn't really on her desk before all these—and next thing she knew, green petals were falling over her again, creating a bloody mess on the floor. The girls started shrieking and screaming again while the boys laughed in amusement. Their supposedly terror Math professor paused by the doorway, smirked at her in enjoyment before he went towards her to hand her three stems of damn green roses which she gingerly accepted.

"You have such a generous boyfriend, Ayuzawa-kaichou." The teacher said before he went on discussing their subject while, all the time, green petals were falling down on her. Her fist was tightly clenched for the duration of the class and her seatmates were obviously cringing at her since the dark aura she was exuding wasn't invisible anymore. And two minutes before the class ended, the teacher suddenly finished the discussion and pulled down another banner again which, this time, had pictures of the Seika students while holding out placards.

She dreaded the moment she was reading the message: _Forgive me already, Prez. I love you so much. –T_

The entire classroom laughed and she fought the urge to smash her face on the petal-filled table, regretting the fact that she went to school when she was just certain that Takumi would pull such an extravagant prank such as this to get to her good side again. When horrible Math class was over, she started making her way to the back lawn in search of _him, _ready to pounced on him the moment she spots him and froze when a black dog appeared out of nowhere with three flowers stuck inside its mouth. Misaki cursed as she decided to ignore the dog but just when she was about to head to another spot, a cat—this time—block her path with the same three green roses on its mouth. Another banner came floating in front of her out of nowhere and it had Takumi's face on it which made it look like he was blowing a kiss on her. She waved away the banner and continued walking.

She is so going to kill him once she sees him!

.

**Hanazono Sakura**

I might have given Takumi a two thumbs up had he been more refined about his way of apologizing to Misa-chan. Okay, we have our own sets of fault because we didn't stop Misaki from accepting Takumi's deal, but well, what can I say? Sometimes, it was just so fun watching those two bicker around because they are just so perfect with each other and whatever they do, may it be unintentional or not, they attract the entire attention of the entire student body because they were just so lovely it almost looked like they were figures fresh out of a story book.

I watch Misaki as she got rained by different shades of roses while she was walking out of the building. I didn't know how Takumi had done this but there were a lot of trained dogs and cats coming inside our school and handing Misaki a stem of green roses. Instead of looking instantly pleased, she had that murderous look on her face as she searched around the wide lawn of Seika, scanning the area for a specific someone whom, once she found, she wouldn't hesitate on killing. I sighed, knowing Usui Takumi is what's running inside her mind before nodding at Shizuko and made a dash towards her.

"Misa-chan!" I greeted as enthusiastically as I could, although I was well aware that she was so ready to kill any people now who would dare enter that dangerous three mile radius she had set within her.

She jumped, startled by my voice before her eyes darted down on my hands. I know instantly that she was inspecting me. "God, if you have approached me to hand over some damned flower, I don't know what I might end up doing."

I laughed, aware that she wouldn't hesitate on killing me, too before I latched my arm on hers. "Come on, I was pretty sure you like coming to our Horticultural club because you like flowers. Takumi's handing you lots of it so why not just suck it up?"

From somewhere we weren't able to see, flowers started to drop down on the path she was able to take again. She looked up but was immediately blinded by the harsh ray of the sun so she dropped down her gaze and glared at the flowers falling down. And I was quite certain that any more of this flower shower and Seika would become a huge Flower boutique. I unlatched my arms off Misaki but she swiftly held on to my arm and gripped on my elbow tightly.

"If I'm gonna get embarrassed, someone has to get embarrassed with me."

I laughed at her and swiftly waved at Shizuko who understood my signal and gave her own signal just in time more flowers dropped on our path, effectively cutting off her plan from walking towards wherever direction she might be planning to head off since there were a mountain of flower blocking her path. I chuckled out loud while our spectators applauded at the landscape formed on the school grounds. Misaki flushed an even deeper shade of red, but kept her indifferent expression since she wasn't really the type to overreact although situations such as this already call for it.

I bent down and picked up one flower to hand it to her. I shrugged when she glared at me. "What, I saw a lot of people giving you flowers. Isn't that the trend today?"

"I'm gonna kill him."

"No, you shouldn't. He is your boyfriend and since you were mad at him, he was only doing his best to get back to your good side again."

"If he wants to get to my good side, he's better off in Heaven." She hissed through gnarled teeth.

"Don't you think it's romantic? He bought all this flowers for you and prepared all these surprises. Had Kuuga-kun done this to me—"

"I would have punched him. He was literally littering on school premises! Who would clean this after all… these?!"

I would have laugh at her because she looks so agitated but since she more looks like she was ready to kill, I decided to abandon the idea. And besides, I still value my life. There's no way I'm gonna allow myself fall on the claws of our ever infamous Demon President. "Come on, drop your President mode for a minute and just forgive him already."

Misaki smiled sardonically at me. "I would forgive him."

My interest perked up. "Really?"

"Yes. After I punch thrice on the kisser."

"Why three?"

"Because three means I _loathed _you."

"That's not really nice."

"Whatever. I'm going back in the classroom."

"Aren't you eating first?"

She glared at me, before she glared down at the flowers and petals that are scattered all over the ground before frowning. "Not when those… _things _are scattered here as though it was some funeral gone wrong." She stormed off and the only thing I could do is laugh at her retreating figure. Because certainly, Usui Takumi—the boyfriend—pushed all the buttons of Ayuzawa Misaki—the girlfriend.

I smiled at Shizuko when she approached me. "Just wait, something spectacular will happen."

Her forehead creased. "She's finally given in?"

"Nope. She's going to kill him."

"Uh-oh."

.

The Student Council clubroom was a lot worse than Misaki expected what with the scattered flowers on the floor and her desk and a pile of box of chocolates resting comfortably on her table. She clenched her fist tightly, controlling her composure as more flowers were given to her—note: with her nametag on it—before she irritably wipe away the flower petals on her desk and handed the box of chocolates on Yukimura who was obviously shaking in fear—along with the other members—because her aura was as terrible than before. Someone handed her water and she absentmindedly chug all of it before exhaling.

She was embarrassed. She was totally embarrassed and it was all because of that idiot Usui Takumi's ridiculous stunt at school again! When no one was looking, she pulled out her wallet and stared at her and Takumi's picture and yanked it off its case, cursing the man who's behind all these and when she was finally calmed, she returned the picture on its rightful place and exhaled.

She was annoyed, all right, because everything was a waste of money and she totally dislikes his idea of _apologizing _to her because it simply equates _annoying _the hell out of her. She appreciates his efforts, that was a given, but it was just too much and she would still rather punched him three times before forgiving him. She glared at him through the picture again before a smile slowly broke into her face as she stared at his angelic yet cruelly playful face. He was really something, she would admit that. He had this certain charm that just allows him to get his way on people and get them convinced by just light and emotionless voice.

Maybe, that's how he was able to get her heart when he confessed during that Christmas evening that he loves her and that he wanted her to become his girlfriend already. She was just beginning to think about good things about him when the sliding windows of their clubroom suddenly slide open and a storm of green and red and white petals entered their room. A strong gust of wind sent the flowers inside and however the windows opened, she was pretty certain it was all a part of Takumi's scheme.

Furious, she dashed to the window and was about to snapped it close when she froze, the entire lawn was redecorated by the same flowers and petals she ignored which now laid out on the green grass, conveying a message for her:

_Won't you still forgive me?_

And even if those are nothing but words, Misaki could still feel the feelings Takumi had poured into it. It was like he was speaking personally to her with his usual serious yet mocking tone: _won't you still forgive me?_

She remembered the way he would speak with her because he would only speak with her that way. She remembered the way he would act around her because he would certainly and only act that way when she's around. She remembered the way he does extensive things for her because he bothers to do those things because it was her. It was stupid and annoying and ridiculous but then again, it touches her heart because she was pretty certain Takumi would only do that for her—and definitely not for anyone else.

And then a banner came floating right in front of her face, it was the same obnoxious neon green banner she saw at Math class earlier this morning. _Ayuzawa Misaki loves Usui Takumi forever_ and as soon as she saw it, she saw red again.

"Get all of these out of my sight right now, Usui Takumi!" she screamed.

The crowd fell silent before it parted in the middle—like when Moses divided the ocean—and out revealed Usui Takumi who still looks so damn hot even though he was only wearing casual clothing: their summer uniform. And once again, that odd palpitation of her heart occurred again it was nearly making her breathless. She tried glaring at him, waiting for teachers to arrive and stop the mess but then again, she frowned at the sight of the entire faculty members standing on one corner and watching as things go by. It could be recorded as one of those very rare moments Seika students would unite to accomplish one thing but then again, it could be considered a prank because everyone was laughing at them while some are screaming while the others are applauding over the—for them—spectacular event that was currently going on.

She glared back at Takumi who stared at her with equally heated and passionate eyes. She swallowed hugely and tried her best to sound mad. "Get all of these out of Seika now, Usui!" she yelled irritably. "Didn't you know that you're disturbing classes because of this?"

The sound of the microphone echoed all over the open spaces and she couldn't help but blanched. _Oh no, they are so not going to use the microphone!_

And the first person that spoke was none other than Miyazono-sensei who charmed the entire male population with her big tits. "We don't mind at all Ayuzawa-san, right, minna?"

And in synchronization, both students and teachers yelled a: "YES!"

The microphone was transferred next to Usui Takumi and when he said a starting "Hello?", the crowd silently went wild and next thing she knew, more students screamed now. Some of the teachers reprimanded the students and they instantly fell silent when he spoke using that baritone and deeply alluring voice of his. "Misaki, no matter how embarrassing, you know that I'm doing this because I really want you, right?"

_HOLY CHEDDAR CHEESE AND FRIGGIN' HAMBURGERS! DID USUI TAKUMI JUST TURN THE CHARM ON AT FULL THROTTLE?!_

Students started screaming again and Misaki couldn't help completely freeze because he had used that kind of tone on her again. Her heart beat erratically again and all she wanted to do is punched him so she could finally removed the charm he had placed upon her again. Thoughtlessly, she climbed up the sill, the students no longer surprise of this since they were all aware of her and Takumi's abilities which is way beyond the norm before she jumped off and landed gracefully into the ground. The students and teachers applauded again while she just stand there about seven steps away from Takumi while the latter simply stared at her, his green eyes penetrating, the usual playfulness and mischief was long gone and is now replaced by something close to repentance—for whatever reason, she didn't want to know anymore.

.

**Hanazono Sakura**

Sakura didn't exactly know what's going on but when she saw Misaki jumped off the second floor—she really was a sadist—she was certain things are about to get more spicy now. This wasn't the first time the people of Seika get the chance to see the celebrity couple show their affections to each other. The first one was during the field trip in Kyoto (Refer to chapter 70) where the two finally revealed their feelings to the entire student body. The next was when the Demon President confessed her love to the most Popular Guy during the Valentine's day with Takumi rejecting everybody's chocolates yet, accepting only hers. The third one was when Takumi kissed Misaki in front of everybody before he leaves for Miyabigaoka High. Those were only the days when nobody else was certain whether they were really and officially dating since no one had admitted something either.

But their actions pretty much showed that both of them are unavailable to dating other people since they've already dedicated their time with each other.

Until, of course, Misaki admitted that they've been officially going out half a year ago to Sakura and Shizuko.

Sakura looked around and saw that almost the entirety of Seika were gathered around to watch something spectacular since it wasn't everyday that someone gets to pull a prank on the school's Demon President—a romantic prank, though. The place was scattered with flowers, petals were falling down from wherever and on the ground, there was a message written with the same flowers that says _Won't you still forgive me? _Boys were laughing and applauding while the girls were practically choking each other while screaming in delight since the school's hottest guy was here again to profess his undying love to the woman who was labeled as a demon due to her brutal and sadistic way of disciplining the previously barbaric boys of Seika—and actually being successful of it.

But Ayuzawa Misaki's previous achievements weren't the topic as of now. She was the leader that was able to change the environment of the school, all right, but right now, she was nothing but the same as other women who has someone to confess their love for her. And although she looked like she was ready to smash a huge metal mallet on Usui Takumi's head, still, she was kept rooted at the ground because she—along with everyone—was waiting for Takumi's next move that might as well change the history of Seika again.

"I'm gonna kill you." everybody heard Misaki hissed as she crossed her arms over her chance; and everybody knows she only does that when she's trying to hold in her irritation and anger.

The crowd automatically took two steps back but the _boyfriend _merely shrugged off the threat and remained firm on his ground. "I know, but you wouldn't. You see, Ayuzawa," the females sighed in delight when he said her name. Because the way he said made it sound like he was venerating her, and it sounded so good it was almost music to everyone's ears. Even Sakura couldn't resist sighing in obvious worship of the guy who was standing there, giving out his everything to get the woman he likes and loves and wants at the same time. "—we have to clear things out before we graduate. I don't want to keep things a secret anymore and I don't like it whenever you get mad at me. No matter how cruel you think I may be, you know that I was just doing those things to get your attention, right? If you still couldn't understand that, then, I guess I just have to be brutally frank with you: I love you."

The girls screamed again and it nearly destroyed the buildings of Seika. The teachers applauded Usui Takumi's blunt way of expressing his feelings for the woman who no one ever dared to cross. The boys stared at the man in envy, although they were proud because someone has the guts to stand affront their—although they would never admit it—beloved Demon Prez.

Sakura notice blood creeping up Misaki's cheek, but she must have been so annoyed and embarrassed because of the attention that the irritated look on her face has not decreased. But she smiled anyway, certain Misaki was about to give in soon.

The President lifted her chin defiantly and craned an eyebrow at her suitor—no, lover. "So? What makes you think I'd forgive you just by hearing that outdated confession?"

Takumi seemed obviously enthusiastic when he answered. "I know you wouldn't easily forgive me because it was so hard getting your trust and getting it again. I know you would never forgive me easily for all the wrong things I've done. But that is what I love about you. You don't give away your love easily because you are aware of the people who are worth it. You don't forgive easily because you want other people to learn their lesson. And I won't get tired of repeatedly asking for your forgiveness if this would mean openly showing my affections for you. I love you, Prez," the girls squealed here. "—and I know you love me, too."

Misaki had snorted at that. "And where did you get that?"

"From Hanazono-san."

Screams and shrieks echoed all over Seika again and everyone saw when Sakura swiftly hide within the crowd, aware of Misaki's stunned yet dangerously gaze probing the crowd in search of the culprit.

_Leave me out of it, you jerk! _was what Sakura was thinking as she whimpered behind Shizuko.

Misaki looked so ready to kill when she snapped her eyes back to Takumi. "What makes you think I do?"

"Well, you would not have allowed all of this to happen when you don't, right?" he was pretty confident when he said that and all the more was he able to enamor the crowd and some passersby who was able to get the exclusive chance to see the future—although unknown yet—Duke of England confess his love to the woman who was able to get his heart without having to do anything majestic or magnificent. "And for all the many times I've said I love you, you remained standing there listening and haven't charged to kill me yet."

The audience laughed at that, but agreed anyway since the President, indeed, had remained standing on her spot while he went through his long mushy speech.

"You don't love easily, Ayuzawa. I was very much certain of that when you first walked in to my life. But when you finally do, it was like getting that rare chance to win the lottery. And I'm very proud to showcase to the world that you have loved me the way you have loved those people important to you. I've always been playful and mischievous and cruel and everything but, for all those things that I've done, never forget that I would only ever bother to do those things and to act that way because it was you."

The crowd went on to a chorus of _ahhs _and _oohs _and _kyaas _and Misaki could only melt because he was actually confessing, something she would never dare do again after her awkward declaration during Valentine's day. But then again, she could only surrender to him because he was the craziest man on Earth to do something as stupid yet—although she would never admit it to anyone—romantic prank such as this.

"You love me although I'm violent and gets jealous at times?" she asked thoughtlessly, enamored by his words now.

Takumi smirked, but there was that familiar mischief on his eyes again when he answered. There was just really something about him with the way carries himself and everybody in the Seika grounds would never deny that this man standing before them—this overly confident yet charming man—was indeed something out of this world. "I love everything about you, Ayuzawa. There isn't any need to enumerate all of them since; I have been whispering those words on you whenever we'd stay up on those very rare late night occasions, right?"

The females started screaming again and Misaki couldn't help but blush at the innuendos. The males, on the other hand, blushed, too, with Usui Takumi's very blunt admission that the President was his and his alone.

"You're really an idiot." Misaki mumbled, she couldn't hide the smile on her face anymore although she was trying her best to glare at him. "But how am I supposed to love you if you weren't this idiotic, you pervert."

Takumi chuckled at that, and the crowd started to applaud now. "Won't you still forgive me?"

"As long as you wouldn't seduced the crowd anymore with your stupid tricks."

"I swear."

She laughed when Takumi finally handed over the microphone to someone and took the seven steps that separate both of them, before he gathered her in his arms, lifted her off the ground and hugged her with such affection. She melted when her body came in contact with his hard planes and she couldn't help but give in because this stupid guy that was her boyfriend was really just something out of this world. When she was finally down on the ground, she punched him softly on the chest. Misaki finally noticed that three of his buttons were undone which showed an expanse of pale chest and the only thing she was able to do is blush beet red. "I could really kill you for this."

"Well, at least now we know that you've lost on our bet."

"But you couldn't take it once I'm mad so you did all… these." She looked around, frowning when she detected cameras directed on them. "This is really embarrassing."

"No need to feel that way. You haven't kept your part of the bargain yet."

"What part?"

"The torrid part."

"But Satsuki-sama isn't—" Misaki flushed and this time, she exerted force when she punched Takumi again. "How could you say something like that in this kind of situation, you pervert?!"

Takumi pouted (and the girls screamed again because he just looks so adorable). "Eh? But I kept my stand on the bargain, did I not? I agreed to take part on the Butler special—"

"Shut up, you—"

"Ah, look, it's the rest of the Maid Café staff." Misaki blanched at the sight of Satsuki-sama and the others—in their friggin' maid uniforms!—entering the school carrying bouquets of green roses. She eyed Takumi who had that mischievous glint on his eyes again. "I guess we have no more problems now. Manager gets the rare chance to video our first torrid kiss anyway."

"B-But—"

"I thought you weren't the type to go back on your words?"

"I am not! But there are a lot of people—"

"Oh, so it's okay if it's only you, me and Manager?"

"Stop saying perverted things, you alien!"

"Then, I guess its okay?"

Misaki gasped when Takumi suddenly cupped her face and leaned forward and coaxed her mouth with his lips for an open-mouthed kiss. The people screamed in extreme delight over what the _jerk _has boldly done and on her peripheral view, she was so certain she caught the red light coming off Satsuki's recording camera while flashes from phone cameras nearly blinded her. She was about to pushed him off but her arms wouldn't budge and her heart was too busy sighing dreamily because this only person she was capable of loving at such level was doing wonders on her lips—again.

This wasn't the first they kissed this way but she was quite certain this was the first time Takumi kissed her this way—with so much passion and overpowering desire. This has always been a good thing about Takumi. He could be playful but mischievous yet obedient and possessive at the same time. Well, maybe, it wasn't so bad dealing with him. They have a lot of things to disagree about but every fight is worth it since it helps them convey their feelings to each other. The screams went on but she learned to finally ignore them because the man she loved so dearly was safe inside her arms again. Misaki kissed him back with equal passion and she chuckled darkly when Takumi's arms wound around her waist and lifted her off the ground before his lips went up to her cheek and chin.

His eyes were its usual dark green cloudy orbs as he smiled at her. "I love you, Ayuzawa."

She laughed. "You're forgiven."

"You know, it would have been much easier had you admitted that you still get affected by my charms." He winked at her and slowly planted her back down the ground and kisses her on the tip of her nose again. "I don't really mind if you would suddenly jumped on me since you're a woman."

She frowned at that and punched him on the chest again. "I am not like your obsess fan girls. I'm your girlfriend."

He had that dark and playful glint on his eyes again as he leveled his face on hers and pecked her on the lips for a minute. "The two hundred bucks in my pocket and one torrid kiss says you are."

Her mouth dropped and she realized they were in a loop again. But there was no way she would easily admit defeat on Usui Takumi. It's bad enough that she lost to him on their first stake. She wouldn't be the one defeated this time. "Deal's on."

Aoi, who was somewhere within the hearing range, groaned in defeat as he walked back to Satsuki. "They're on it again."

Satsuki's forehead creased. She chuckled though when Honoka handed her a fifty since she had bet against Takumi—hoping it would be Misaki's victory this time. "What do you mean?"

"They've got another stake going on: two hundred bills and another torrid kiss."

Satsuki giggled and she decided to zoom in her lenses to see Misaki's annoyed yet soft expression and Takumi's amused and playful air. "Well, I guess we have another fun ride again with those two."

.

Well, I've purposefully made it a bit longer than the first two chapters so, I hope it was to your liking. **Master Seducer **is something I've set on my own pace so you would notice a lot of changes. :D. But I hope you didn't find it clichéd and boring. I've put my all in it.

Thanks for being with me!

And if you haven't read **Kiss and Tell **yet, I'm sure you would also like that one story. :). See you all somewhere!

Andy


End file.
